User talk:Tigernose
Welcome to Club Penguin-Users Wiki, Tigernose Welcome Tigernose in this wiki you can create two individual articles about your user the first one is your userpage the second one is your user in wikis and club penguin as well! We've gathered up a few helps for you here wich can be found in the main page to help you get started so happy editing! About us: Club Penguin-User Wiki is a free editable encyclopedia about wikia stuff and Club Penguin stuff mixed up. Foundation:June 19,2010 Founded by Mvtech Other: This is a new wiki and we need your help by inviting editors from other wikis as soon as possible to grow it! Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 07:52, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Please Vote for the poll I'm, blocked in CPW so I can't send you a messeage there, but please vote for the poll by clicking here and scrolling down. Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 07:26, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Club Penguin-User Wiki You'd said i must reply back, and here i am. As you know u think it is a stupid clone of CPW, but infact its not. Club Penguin-User Wiki, if you see the logo has other things other than Club Penguin, so tell Seahorseruler (when he comes back) to unblock me ! Reply Back as soon as possible!, Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 10:59, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Wiki Dude, its not an awful clone of CPW. It has Glee, Kick Buttowski:Suburan Daredevil, and Supa Strikas plus i'll add more shows. Get it? -- Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 00:48, July 11, 2010 (UTC) OHhhhhhhhhhhhh Its not just about Club Penguin. -- Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 11:59, July 11, 2010 (UTC) And you really knew my idea of that huh? -- Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 12:04, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: I am already blocked indefenetly on CPW, but you've got your self a deal sir, just unblock meh and on friday, when I can use the computer i'll delete it but make sure i'm already unblocked at that time. But I have an agreement and disagreement of that to know about my disagreement see FunFic:Seahorseruler . Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 12:38, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Cquote2 in my wiki You tottally missed a lot of updates, didn't you see the main page yet? and my speech? heres my speech: -- Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 10:44, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Cquote2 in my wiki You tottally missed a lot of updates, didn't you see the main page yet? and my speech? heres my speech: -- Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 10:44, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Content What content do you think I should put here other than CP so CPW users will not complain any more? -- Mvtech(Chat|Blog) 04:18, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Content What content should I have? -- Mvtech(Chat|Blog) 12:42, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for copying your skin and background Sorry, but I had no choice.........My wiki looks so sad so i copied your skin, I tried to have another background, but it became dark and the skin is bright so I've dicided to still use it but put a user on the wiki so i've thinked of that design also making my new logo transparent.......................Please aprove it by replying back.............................................-- MvtechChat • Blog 00:33, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: Remember I said its temporary? -- MvtechChat • Blog 12:59, July 31, 2010 (UTC) New Skin: Beach Just your............. Just your mainpage and templates Banner I'm sorry for using your banner............But I know that you made the first version so can u please make me my own banner for my own wiki, so those issues are over? Reply back! -- MvtechI'll Strand By You 13:43, August 1, 2010 (UTC) .............. Just wanted to end the issue :( -- MvtechI'll Strand By You 09:17, August 2, 2010 (UTC) CPU-Wiki Awards 2010 your nominated so can u come? -- MvtechI'll Strand By You 12:11, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Knew It I knew Re:What? What do you mean what? -- MvtechFaithfully 10:33, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I meanth I knew that you also swear at IRC and howcome you broke your little policy but you did not get blocked? -- MvtechFaithfully 09:55, August 10, 2010 (UTC) How do you censor a swear word? -- MvtechFaithfully 10:00, August 11, 2010 (UTC) In yo face! Your wiki does not have a background in yo pages! we did not copy your skin anymore but we got a better idea of this! In yo face! -- MvtechFaithfully 09:41, August 13, 2010 (UTC) now thats offensive. your wiki is lucky that I even manged to put a link back on all the articles I got from your wiki. -- MvtechFaithfully 12:37, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Is this awefull? -- MvtechFaithfully 12:43, August 13, 2010 (UTC) lol Club Penguin Wiki's monaco sucks now. Now 's monaco rocks! -- MvtechFaithfully 12:49, August 13, 2010 (UTC) lol 2 you just feel bad that to bad your wiki can't copy my wiki's awesome skin. And I did what a lot of admins from your wiki was asking me to, put a link back on the copied articles so I did it. Now what do you feel? -- MvtechFaithfully 12:57, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Your Reaction I think you should be thankfull that I won't have to copy your skin anymore. -- MvtechFaithfully 13:17, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I tough you were suppose to be so thankfull to whatever just because this paralizing issue will end and everything will be back to normal, except I'm blocked forever in CPW and there is a CPU. -- MvtechFaithfully 13:24, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Gives You Hell sorry for the inapropriate title but I have to for the anger mangement against Seahorseruler!!!!!!!!!! When I see him edit heaven gives you hell!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -- MvtechFaithfully 11:05, August 16, 2010 (UTC) UNCP I like their content!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! they rock!!!!!!!!!!!! -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Faithfully 09:32, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:STOP MESSAGING ME Tigernose, you're part of this wiki! Hey saw the new background! -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Faithfully 08:04, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Rowin123456 & Redligot2009 I finnally found somebody that lives in the same country I live in, Philipines. Those two are Redligot2009 and Rowin123456. Please don't block them, Redligot2009 is my bestfreind too in real life! Proof: -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Faithfully 08:54, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I am watching you Think I don't know what you said to Childpengu1 that you don't play club penguin! Well pherhaps I agree, Club Penguin is imature as referenced here. -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Faithfully! 12:41, August 21, 2010 (UTC) actualy its from wikia help. -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Faithfully! 12:47, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Now is this better? -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Faithfully! 12:55, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Ummm............Its on Warlus's talkpage. Kind of! -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Faithfully! 12:58, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Ummm Warlus vandalized it and put something like that there! Kind of -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Faithfully! 13:06, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I know your smart I know your really smart, thats why I chose you as an admin of my wiki, also I'm a big fan of you thats why I made you an admin, anyway don't block me, if you wanna get demoted just don't edit here anymore if you want, just appreciate it! PS don't block me again with no reason. -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Faithfully! 09:27, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Mvfail Yes! Your right that you soon will know my real name, and that is Mark. Now you know?!?! -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 06:38, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Warlus I wanna know about him. -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 12:52, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Mvtech Mvtech is not on vacation. he is global blocked by wikia staff for posting a hate image of sea. eventually i shared it with him but i didn't want him to share it to other wikis like unCP! Mvtech has been absent in this wiki for more than a week so he told me he was global blocked. He told me to promote Nobody cares to a bureaucrat so we can run this wiki while he is gone. I am telling you because he told me to tell this to a very trusted user. Please don't tell. [[User:Redligot2009|'?']] [http://clubpenguinuser.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Redligot2009 Talk to me!] lol When Mvtech took control of this wiki it was Club Penguin-User Wiki.....And when I (and everyone else) revolted and took control it became songpedia (Visit the mainpage, but the "About" page is still not updated)... Nice to see u again... =), [[User talk:Nobody Cares|'#1']] 01:55, November 3, 2010 (UTC)